


Sunset

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [63]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: They looked out over the rooftops of London; watching the sunset...





	Sunset

“Will you miss it?”

“Yes. However, what awaits me now is far more exciting than what I’m leaving behind.”

Olivia tilted her head back to look at him. “Are you sure?”

James nodded, hugging her closer. “Yes. Life as your husband will definitely be more interesting and rewarding than all my years as a Double-O have been.”

She chuckled, shaking her head. “Such a smooth talker you are.”

He grinned, nuzzling a kiss to her temple, as they looked out over the rooftops of London; watching the sunset on their old life.

Their new life would begin with the sunrise.


End file.
